Just the alcohol
by Clemezbae
Summary: Finally in a stable area, Kenny decides it won't hurt to have a few drinks. What happens next will change him forever. Clenny
1. Chapter 1

Times were tough for Kenny, Clementine, and AJ. The were always low on food. And just living day to day was a continuous battle. This situation, forced Clementine to be very mature for her age. At only eleven, she behaved older than most adults Kenny had met.

She was a good kid. Naturally, she looked up to Kenny and he was very protective of both her and Alvin.

After being turned away from Wellington, they had to figure out a plan B. It was cold. Far too cold for anyone to be outside, let alone children.

After some long and hard searching, they managed to stumble upon a little cabin, and upon further inspection they found the place to be deserted. It was a miracle if Kenny ever saw one.

"Kenny,"

Kenny jumped in his spot on the couch, startled by the tiny voice.

"I thought you were asleep," he challenged.

Clementine stood in the doorway.

"I was," she replied. "But I woke up and I couldn't fall back to sleep. Neither could you, I guess."

"Naw." Kenny said.

"What's the matter?" Clementine asked, concerned.

"Nothing, hon. I'm just thinking." Kenny reassured the child.

"What about?"

"Different...things." Was the nondescript answer.

"Oh."

"What's up, darlin'?" He asked back.

Clementine only shrugged. "I just can't sleep."

"Alright..."

"So, can I stay with you for a bit?" She innocently requested.

"Sure, hon." Kenny agreed, motioning her to the spot next to him.

Clementine walked over with a tiny smile, "Thanks."

She took a seat on the couched, when something peaked her attention. There was a bottle sitting on the floor next to Kenny. With a confused look, she looked at the bottle and hesitantly reached down to pick it up. "What's this?" She inquired.

"Alcohol." Kenny sighed, taking said bottle from her little palms.

Clementine made a face. "I know that."

She crossed her arms and shot him a look. "I thought you didn't drink."

"I kinda needed one." Kenny mumbled, tiredly.

There was a brief silence before Clementine spoke,

"...Can I have some?"

Kenny shot her a look. "No."

"Just a tiny drop?"

"I said no, Clementine." Kenny said sternly.

"Why not?" Clementine demanded, not angry, but wanting an answer.

"Cause you're too young." Kenny said.

Another silence, this time with much awkwardness, filled the room.

Clementine watched in a concerned manner as Kenny poured the liquor down his throat. "How much did you drink?"

"I hardly had a sip." Kenny slurred.

"Really?" Clementine sarcastically remarked.

"Yeah. Nowhere near enough." He grumbled.

"Oh... well, I can take care of AJ if he wakes up." Clementine offered.

Kenny nodded. "Alright."

"You coming to bed anytime soon?" She asked as she stood from the couch.

"No. I'm just gonna stay out here tonight." Kenny said.

"Oh, okay...Night, Kenny."

"Night."

* * *

Kenny didn't know how long it had been since Clementine had left for bed. Nor did he know what reason his feet were leading him to the eleven year old's bedroom.

He peeked in on Clementine through a crack in the door and found her sleeping soundly. Pushing the door open, he made his way inside.

She was lying on her side, facing away from him.

As he studied her young body, his heart began to throb with guilt and a taboo fascination.

He figured he could sit on the edge of her bed and watch her for a while, without actually crossing that delicate line. But he figured wrong. She remained asleep as he gently ran a hand over her leg.

He could not help himself. He ran a hand across her undeveloped chest.

The girl groaned, causing him to yank away. "Kenny?" she asked, voice confused and groggy. "It's alright, darlin'. I just came to check on you." He lied.

"Are you going to bed now."

"Yeah."

Clementine offered a small smile and scooted over to give him space.

Once he was settled down she snuggled up to him, dozing off.

As she hugged him, he felt himself growing hard again.


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't sleep. Not like this. He wondered how a little girl had managed to turn him on, without even doing anything.

He scolded himself for having such thoughts.

He haven't been with anyone since Sarita passed away, and he'd be so busy with the kids that he could even get himself off.

For a few moments he listened to Clementine's deep breathing.

He smoothed the soft hair from her little face. She was so beautiful, such a precious little angel.

What could it hurt to just touch her? He reached down and started rubbing her leg again. Clementine didn't react. He continued this for a while, still getting no reaction. Seeing this, he grew bolder. Giving her a gentle nudge, he moved her to her back. Clementine remained asleep.

Kenny ran his hands over her young body, pausing for a moment as he neared her crotch.

He shouldn't be doing this. He was molesting an eleven year old girl. What the hell was wrong with him?

At that moment Clementine let out a small mutter of his name and Kenny lost all willpower.

He began touching her through her jeans. Clementine let out a gasp.

Kenny groaned. His cock was painfully hard, he quickly unbuttoned his own pants and slipped a hand in.

Grabbing hold of his shaft, he started stroking himself slowly while he reached down to rub at Clementine again.

Clementine gasped once more and pressed herself against Kenny's fingers.

"Fuck..." Kenny breathed. Pulling away, he unbuttoned the girl's pants, slipping a hand inside.

His cock twitching as his hand made contact with her panties.

He started rubbing her area and the girl let out tiny moans of pleasure.

He placed his finger where he thought her clit should be and pressed down until found the little nub. He started to rub her in slow circles as he stroked his cock.

He could feel her starting to get damp. He hadn't known she could get wet. He hadn't even thought of her that way.

He dragged his thumb down her area and found a spreading wetness at her entrance. Her body was responding to him, and she wasn't even conscious! She was enjoying his simulation and she didn't even know what was happening.

With a smile, he dipped his hand into her panties, feeling her smooth, baby-soft, skin. He slid his finger down to her hole, wetting them with her moisture before drawing his fingers back up to diddle her little love button.

She breathed a little sigh, making him jerk up to see if she was still asleep.

Her were still closed, and she seemed to be deeply out of it. However, she was clearly feeling what he was doing. He wondered, if her body would remember the feeling he was giving her? Would she want to feel it again?

He returned his attention to her clit and rubbing quickly with his fingers. She was making little noises, encouraging him to go further, which he did.

He tweaked and pinched her little ciltoris, making her whimper.

Kenny kept rubbing. It was so different than touching a mature woman. And it was actually a lot better.

"Mmmmmmmmm," she moaned as he rubbed his finger over her hole, circling it.

He stuck a finger up inside her wet little hole.

He pushed until he hit her hymen, the gently withdrew.

He thrust it in and out her tight heat for a bit before going back to play with her ciltty.

Clementine's little body shuddered in pleasure and she was dripping wet by now.

"Oh shiiit..." Kenny breathed heavily, his hands trembling as he continued to fondle the child, encouraged by her moans and whines.

Numbed by lust and alcohol, his cock throbbed in his hand as he slowly stirred his finger around her tiny cilt.

The girl's little cries were the most intriguing sound her ever heard.

Suddenly Clementine let out a little squeal. Her whole body grew tense, then started to shake, her juices flooded from her hole, wetting Kenny's fingers more. He rubbed his fingers into the wetness, amazed that a young child was able to cum so much.

Inspired by her orgasm, he pulled his hand from her pants and rubbed himself faster.

He took his fingers, still covered in her juices and stuck them into his mouth.

It wasn't long before he came, unable to hold back.

He quickly fixed his pants and pulled Clementine's clothes back in place.

He was afraid that now that he had touched her and tasted her, he wouldn't bs able to get enough of her.

As that thought went through his mind Clementine's eyes snapped open, and Kenny felt his heart stop.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm back! With another chapter!**_

* * *

"What are you doing?" Clementine asked.

"N-Nothing, hon. Just go back to sleep." Kenny said.

"I… gotta use the bathroom." Clementine slowly crawled off the bed. She felt strange between her legs. It was felt.

The child quickly went to the bathroom.

Kenny sighed. That had been close. He decided to try to get some sleep. It wasn't long before Clementine returned to the room.

"Kenny…" The child called in a small voice.

"What's the matter, Clem?"

"I… I think I wet myself." The girl sounded embarrassed.

"You wet yourself?" Kenny asked. He tried to keep an innocent expression.

Clementine nodded.

"It's alright hon, we'll find you something else to wear." Kenny said.

Clementine gave a nod.

Kenny got up and quickly found on of his spare tee-shirt. "You can put this on for the night."

"What about my clothes?"

"I'll wash them in the morning." Kenny said.

"Okay… But…" The child trailed off.

"But what?"

"My panties are wet…" Clementine said.

Kenny felt his heart pound a bit faster. "It's okay, darling… Just take them off too."

"Take them off?"

"Yeah. That shirt will cover you." Kenny said.

"…Okay…" Clementine agreed.

Clementine slowly removed her clothes and put on Kenny's tee-shirt. After that she got back into bed. "Aren't you gonna lay down too?"

"Actually…. I think I'll take the couch." Kenny said.

"Oh…. Why?" Clementine asked.

"Don't worry about me… You just get some rest, darling." Kenny said.

"Okay…. Goodnight, Kenny." Clementine said.

"Night, Clem." Kenny walked from the room and went to go lay on the couch. Part of him regretted what he did, but another part wanted to do it again…

* * *

The next day, Kenny washed Clementine's clothes as he promised. He then proceeded to make some oatmeal for Clementine and himself and a bottle for AJ.

"Good morning." Clementine stepped into the room, holding AJ in her arms.

"Morning, Clementine." Kenny said.

"You were strange last night…" Clementine said.

"Strange? How?" Kenny asked.

"You just were…" Clementine said. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. Don't worry." Kenny said.

"You seem stressed though. What's on your mind…? Are we low on supplies?" The child asked.

"We're doing okay on supplies. Look, leave the worrying to me, alright." Kenny said.

"…Okay. Do you want me to feed AJ?" Clementine asked. "I can. I know how."

"Nah, Clem. I got him." Kenny said.

Clementine nodded and handed the baby over.

"You go ahead and eat breakfast." Kenny told her.

"What about you?" Clementine asked.

"I'll eat after Alvie's taken care of."

"Okay." Clementine went to the table to eat while Kenny feed AJ a bottle.

* * *

If was late afternoon, AJ was down for a nap. Kenny was sitting on the couch lost in his thoughts when he heard a little voice call to him.

"Kenny?" Clementine called.

"Hey, Clem? You okay?" Kenny asked, looking concerned.

Clementine slowly walked towards him wearing a frown. "I think something's wrong with me…"

"Why do you say that?" Kenny quickly sat up. "You're not hurt are you?"

"I… I don't know…." Clementine whimpered.

Kenny frowned. "Hey, come here…" He hugged her. "Talk to me, Clem. Tell me what's wrong."

Clementine was silent for a few moments. She seemed as if she was nervous about some thing.

"What happened?" Kenny asked.

"If I tell you, you'll be mad at me." Clementine frowned.

"No, darling. I would never be mad at you. Trust me." Kenny said.

"Promise?" Clementine asked.

"I promise. I could never be mad at you, Clem." Kenny said. "You can tell me anything. What's the matter?"

"Last night… When I told you I wet myself, I don't know what happened. I felt tingly down there… so I started touching and it felt funny…" Clementine told him.

"You touched yourself? Why did you do that?" Kenny asked.

"To make the tingles go away…" Clementine sniffled.

"Did it… make the tingles go away?" Kenny asked.

Clementine nodded.

"Well, why are you upset, hon?" Kenny asked.

"Because…. I don't know what it means. Am I bad? Am I gonna die?" Clementine asked.

"No Clem. What you were feeling was normal." Kenny said.

"It was?" The child asked.

"Of course… And… there's nothing wrong with touching yourself." Kenny said.

Clementine looked to him and suddenly asked. "Do you do it?"

"Do what?" Kenny asked back.

"Touch yourself?" Clementine asked.

Kenny choked at the question. "Clem, I…"

"Can I see?"

Kenny's eye grew wide. "Clementine-"

"Please?" Clementine pleaded.

Kenny gulped. "Shit…"


End file.
